Election Senate 2018
Elections to the United States Senate will be held November 6, 2018, with 33 of the 100 seats. In the Senate Currently, Democrats have 23 seats up for election along with 2 independents who caucus with them. Republicans have 8 seats up for election. 3 of the Republican seats are open as a result of Tennessee Senator Bob Corker's , Arizona Senator Jeff Flake's and Utah Senator Orrin Hatch retirements. Because of Trump approval rating (less of 35%) , Alabama Senate Special Election and Trump's Russia scandal, Democrati power increase in polls. POLLS ( 1 week before election ) ® |SOLID D |SOLID D |SOLID D |- |Massachusetts |Elizabeth Warren (D) - Geoff Diehl ® |SOLID D |SOLID D |SOLID D |- |Michigan |Debbie Stabenow (D) - John James ® |SOLID D |SOLID D |SOLID D |- |Minnesota |Amy Klobuchar (D) - Jim Newberger ® |SOLID D |SOLID D |SOLID D |- |Minnesota S.E |Tina Smith (D) - Karin Housley ® |LIKELY D |SOLID D |LIKELY D |- |Mississippi |Roger Wicker ® - David Baria (D) |SOLID R |SOLID R |SOLID R |- |Mississippi S.E |Cindy Hyde-Smith ® - Mike Espy (D) |LIKELY R |LEAN R |LIKELY R |- |Missouri |Claire McCaskill (D) - Josh Hawley ® |TOSS-UP |LEAN D |LEAN R |- |Montana |Jon Tester (D) - Matt Rosendale ® |LIKELY D |LIKELY D |LEAN D |- |Nebraska |Deb Fischer ® - Jane Raybould (D) |SOLID R |LIKELY R |SOLID R |- |Nevada |Dean Heller ® - Jacky Rosen (D) |TOSS-UP |LEAN D |LEAN D |- |New Jersey |Bob Menendez (D) - Bob Hugin ® |LIKELY D |SOLID D |LIKELY D |- |New Mexico |Martin Heinrich (D) - Mick Rich ® |SOLID D |SOLID D |SOLID D |- |New York |Kirsten Gillibrand (D) - Chele Farley ® |SOLID D |SOLID D |SOLID D |- |North Dakota |Heidi Heitkamp (D) - Kevin Cramer ® |LEAN R |TOSS-UP |LEAN R |- |Ohio |Sherrod Brown (D) - Jim Renacci ® |LIKELY D |SOLID D |LIKELY D |- |Pennsylvania |Bob Casey (D) - Lou Barletta ® |SOLID D |SOLID D |SOLID D |- |Rhode Island |Sheldon Whitehouse (D) - Bob Flanders ® |SOLID D |SOLID D |SOLID D |- |Tennessee |Marsha Blackburn ® - Phil Bredesen (D) |TOSS-UP |TOSS-UP |TOSS-UP |- |Texas |Ted Cruz ® - Beto O'Rourke (D) |LIKELY R |LEAN R |LEAN R |- |Utah |Mitt Romney ® - Jenny Wilson (D) |SOLID R |SOLID R |SOLID R |- |Vermont |Bernie Sanders (I-D) - Lawrence Zupan ® |SOLID I-D |SOLID I-D |SOLID I-D |- |Virginia |Timothy Kaine (D) - Corey Stewart ® |SOLID D |SOLID D |LIKELY D |- |Washington |Maria Cantwell (D) - Susan Hutchison ® |SOLID D |SOLID D |SOLID D |- |West Virginia |Joe Manchin (D) - Patrick Morrisey ® |LEAN D |LIKELY D |LEAN D |- |Wisconsin |Tammy Baldwin (D) - Leah Vukmir ® |LIKELY D |LIKELY D |LIKELY D |- |Wyoming |John Barrasso ® - Gary Trauner (D) |SOLID R |SOLID R |SOLID R |} FINAL RESULTS : Democrats gain 3 more seats in Arizona, Nevada and Tennessee. VOTES MARGIN: Category:U.S Senate